


For What Ails You

by InOmniaParatus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drugging, Kid POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOmniaParatus/pseuds/InOmniaParatus
Summary: A carefree morning in the life of little Eggsy Unwin, who's life if not as simple as he thinks.





	For What Ails You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxamori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxamori/gifts).



> Obviously, I do not support the kidnapping or drugging of children.

Harry makes waffles for breakfast, in the hot iron that I’m not allowed to touch. He lets me watch him squish down the batter, though. I like when it bubbles and makes the whole kitchen smell yummy.

I love waffles. They’re my favorite food in the whole world. Especially when Harry lets me pour the syrup.

I love Harry, too. He takes care of me. My mummy used to, a long time ago, but when I got sick, Harry came and got me instead. I’m really, really lucky because Harry takes really, really good care of me.

He leans against the sink while I eat, drinking his coffee and reminding me to be a gentleman and stop kicking the legs of my chair. It’s hard to stay still when my feet just wanna move. It’s been raining of ages and ages and it’s finally dry outside. Harry says that if I clear my plate, we can go outside to play.

When I first came to live here, I thought it was a castle. The back garden is as big as a football pitch and has a big, tall wall around it. Harry says that it’s too keep the big, bad wolf from gobbling me up, but he was just being silly.

I think.

I drank all my apple juice down in one big gulp that made me burp super loud, and ran upstairs to our bedroom to get JB. JB is my best friend. He’s a puppy and he’s all filled up with fluff. Harry has a stuffed puppy named Mr Pickles who lives in the toilet, but he says that they’re different. JB is a toy and Mr Pickles is tax-ee-dermed. I don’t know what that means, but JB is not a toy. He’s my friend.

JB likes the swings and the slide and bouncing on the squishy rubber ground underneath that’s just in case and being the keeper when we play football. He’s not very good at it, but that’s okay. It means that I can score a lot of goals.

We played in the sunshine all morning and I didn’t feel sick even one time. I held on for three bars on the monkey bars before I had to let go, I scored nine hundred points for Arsenal and tried to push JB on the swings but he wouldn’t hold on to the ropes so he kept falling off.

We were being mountain goats and climbing up the slide when Harry called us in for lunch. He made us cheesy noodles and crunchy carrots. And milk. I don’t like milk, but I have to drink it every day. It’s icky. It has a taste that gets on my tongue after I drink it, like cough medicine or that time I put a two pence coin in my mouth. Harry says it has extra new-tree-ants to help me get better.

I ate up all my noodles and carrots and asked Harry if he would please, please, please come push me on the swings.

“The sun is shining and I feel like Superman and I wanna fly!” I said.

“You’ll tire yourself out too much, Eggsy. I could put a Superman video on instead.”

“Nooooooo. I am not going to get too tired. I’m wide awake.”

Harry sighed all heavy, like he was too tired. “You haven’t even had your milk,” he said. “Or your medicine.”

I quick gulped down my glass of milk and I tried not to make an icky face so that Harry would think I’m a big boy and be proud of me, and then I crawled under the table.

Harry makes my medicine for me, I just have to get it. Sometimes it takes a really long time, but it’s okay because Harry says it doesn’t hurt. He says it feels really nice, like I’m tickling him with my mouth, and sometimes he wiggles and makes funny noises. I’m glad that it doesn’t hurt, because I need a lot of medicine.

Once I was all finished and I drank it all, Harry took a deep breath and shook my hair with his big hand and fixed up his trousers. And then! He let me hold his hand and take him outside to the swings!

I held the ropes as tight as I could while Harry pushed me up, up, up, and I was flying like Superman or a bird or an astronaut. I laughed and said wheeeeee and...and…

And I was so sleepy, so high up in the air. It was like I could take a nap on the fluffy white clouds.

My fingers didn’t want to hold on to the ropes anymore, so they just fell off, and my whole body seemed to fall with them, from way up high.

I wasn’t scared, though, because I knew Harry would catch me. And he did. He catched me like I was as light as a feather.

“Whoops,” he said. “That hit faster than I thought. Let’s get you back to bed, darling.”

I curled up close, and put my arms around his neck like a hug. I hoped he’d stay with me, all comfy and cuddly, and that he’d make sure I still got my medicine even if I slept for a long, long time and I was too asleep to do all the work. I know he will, because Harry takes care of me. Harry loves me, and I love Harry.

I’m going to make him a big, big picture, with me and him and JB on the swings by a castle, with lots of butterflies and clouds that are as fluffy as candy floss.

Just as soon as I wake up. 


End file.
